Tracking the eye movement of a subject while the subject is performing a particular activity or participating in a sport may provide beneficial information regarding the subject's visual tracking during the activity or sport. Collecting such data may not, however, reveal all deficiencies that the subject may have, for example, in tracking a baseball while attempting to hit the ball.